villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kaptin Bluddflagg
Kaptin Bluddflagg is an Ork Kaptin (Freebooter Warboss) from Dawn of War II and the main character of the Ork campaign- unlike many other Ork Warbosses, he is a mercenary of sorts who while always ready for a bit of mindless violence is also happy to make and break deals as required to get what he wants. As a Freebooter Ork, he lives the life of a space-pirate and his primary concern is loot, pillaging and similar "work" - rather than conquest. History Dawn of War II: Retribution Long before the events of this game, Kaptin Bluddflagg has made a living in the Aurelian sub-sector, acting as raider and (on occasion) mercenary-for-hire to the petty lords that held dominion over the area. His crew easily numbered in the hundreds, allowing for effective campaigns that often saw the Freebooter rich. However, his greatest happiness was his Kill Kroozer- a colossal space ship that he used to raid every planet within reach. Crash Landing on Typhon Unfortunately for Bluddflagg, his life of relative ease wasn't meant to last. Sub-sector Aurelia had been stuck in a near-endless battle for the past 10 years and the Imperium of Man's leaders- the High Lords of Terra -decreed that the sector was to be cleansed by Exterminatus, effectively destroying every planet and killing every last living creature within the area. One group, however- the Blood Ravens, a Space Marine Chapter -couldn't allow this to happen. They knew that their own Chapter Master and Chief Librarian, Azariah Kyras, had been the source of the corruption not just in the sector, but through the entire chapter. Whilst civil war broke out between corrupted and loyalist Space Marines, one of the latter- Captain Gabriel Angelos of the 3rd Company -asked Imperial Inquisitor Adrastia to halt the Exterminatus. As she was an Inquisitor, she could marshal any and all forces in the name of saving Mankind. Unfortunately, this included Bluddflagg and his crew. At the time, however, Bluddflagg was blissfully unaware of what was coming. He and his crew had just gone through a Warp jump when (unbeknownst to them) the Imperium shot their ship out of the sky, causing it to crash on Typhon, a jungle planet just below. The crash took several lives, leaving only four survivors from the crew- Bluddflagg, Mister Nailbrain (his first mate and Mekboy- an engineer), young master Spookums (a Kommando) and Brikkfist (a dimwitted Stormboy). Bluddflagg and Nailbrain were still getting their heads to stop aching when a pack of Eldar attacked them. Figuring they were the ones who shot them down, Bluddflagg went after them, picking up crew members on the way and bringing the local Feral Orks to heel. Eventually, Bluddflagg tracked down the Eldar leader and killed her. His forces, however, were far from finished with the fight. Adrastia offered Bluddflagg a deal- kill Kyras, and she would give him a good fight (which meant three Imperial Guard regiments to kill and a battlefield of his choosing). However, after Bluddflagg was denied the Inquisitor's hat- which Bluddflagg grew interested in -he decided to abandon the contract in favor of killing Eldar. This ended when Adrastia revealed who really shot down his ship; enraged, Bluddflagg accepted the contract, but warned the Inquisitor that she would pay for her actions. Hunting for Tellyportas With his ship wrecked, Bluddflagg had to take a more land-locked form of transportation- tellyporta arrays. The nearest one sat in temple ruins nearby; unfortunately, a band of rouge Imperial Guard troopers had taken over. Complicating matters further was the fact that their leader had command of a Baneblade- a super-heavy tank with enough firepower to break an entire army with ease. What followed was a dangerous game of hide-and-seek, where Bluddflagg and his crew had to break cogitators to send local automated turrets into a frenzy, leaving them to shoot the Imperial Guard. Eventually, Bluddflagg found the first array. With no test subjects available, the Orks had to use themselves. Thankfully, it worked. Their next stop- Calderis, a desert world and recruitment center for the Blood Ravens. Looting Calderis Getting to Calderis was easy; unfortunately, leaving wasn't simple. The corrupted Blood Ravens, led by Sargent Lysandros, were purging Argus- the capital city of the area. While the Orks loved destruction, forgetting to take any loot was ridiculous. The Orks were quick to arrive, cobbling together some vehicles to aid in smashing the Blood Ravens and their firebase. The battle went smoothly and the Orks were all the richer. Before leaving, however, the Freebooters fought against their own kind- an Ork WAAAGH!!! led by Warboss Smashface. The Warboss, sick of how the WAAGH!!! that had been forged there remained stuck to just one planet- one that was quickly loosing people to fight -had decided to move his WAAAGH!!! to another world, perhaps even to the whole sub-sector. In order to do this, he had a massive Ork convoy send truckloads of gear, weapons and other necessities to a launchpad where an Ork rocket had been put together. However, the Warboss knew something could go wrong, so he ordered his men to drive over "shiny bridges", believing that they brought good luck. Kaptin Bluddflagg overheard the entire transmission and broke the bridges, forcing the WAAAGH!!! into a bottleneck, where Bluddflagg's crew attacked and destroyed the convoy. So horrid was the battle, so vicious was the fight that Smashface deemed it necessary to confront these upstarts; the Warboss didn't survive, but all of his surviving warriors fell in-step with Bluddflagg. Kyras' "Test-Stomp" The next world on the journey was Aurelia- the former capital of the Aurelian sub-sector. Long ago having been frozen by a shift in orbit and a Warp Storm, the planet was left an icy wasteland. However, some Chaos Space Marines had made a base there, managing to create a portal into the Warp. While the presence of such fiends hardly phased the Kaptin, he knew these Chaos Space Marines would be good test subjects for his battle against Kyras. The Orks were successful in breaking the fallen Marines' base and smashing their portal; naturally, this angered the fallen ones, so it was time for a quick exit. This proved easier said than done, as the Tellyporta array had been blocked off by a Warp-induced forcefield. Tracking down its power source- a local temple -the Orks fell upon an old strategy: when in doubt, break everything in sight! This proved successful, allowing the Orks to escape before being destroyed. Breaking Meridian's Capital The Orks had acquired their latest tellyporta point- Meridian's capital city. This excited Bluddflagg for two reasons: # Orks love destroying the humans' "huge, zog-off forts" to prove their own strength. # Kaptin Bluddflagg had his eye on the capital world for quite some time. Getting to the city was simple; once there, however, a new band of renegade Imperial Guard troopers had taken over. The local government had been destroyed long ago, leaving the whole planet in anarchy- for the Orks, however, this was nothing to be that worried over. Beating back the renegades, they intercepted a priority vox signal from Kyras, who was hailed as the "Lord Ascendant" by the renegades. The transmission had been tracked all the way back to where this adventure had begun- Typhon. Calling the Inquisitor, Bluddflagg told her to get ready for a fight. However, before leaving, the Freebooterz made a stop at Spire Golgotha- a hive city of Meridian that had felt the sting of multiple Ork raids. Despite this, it seemed that new treasures were always being dug up- and this time was no exception! An unnamed Ork Nob from the Bad Moons clan and his warband had found a series of power stations, which would "give them us the juice we need to finish..." some unknown project called "Daisy". Curious, Bluddflagg and his crew moved against this new clan of Orks, intent to have them pressed into service. Upon capturing all three power stations, the Nob from before unveiled Daisy- a Battlewagon, the Orkish equivalent of a super-tank. Bluddflagg had to have it, but the thick armor it had (as well as the heavy firepower) made this tougher than first expected. Thankfully, the Nob at the controls was very brave (to the point of stupidity) and there were plenty of explosive barrels around, allowing the hardy Battlewagon (and its remaining crew) to be blown to bits without much trouble. Mister Nailbrain took pity on the wrecked Daisy and, after asking the Kaptin, fixed Daisy up and repainted her red (it's an Ork belief- and a true one, at that -that all red vehicles go faster!). Ambush on Typhon After securing Daisy, Bluddflagg and his crew went to Typhon. Sadly, only Kyras had shown up to fight- at least, that's what it looked like at first glance. However, what the Orks found wasn't a corrupt Space Marine leader, but an Eldar warhost and their Seer Council, both of which were quick to attack. The Eldar used hit-and-run attacks, forcing the Orks to use their Gitfindas- small, one-eyed creatures that could locate enemy forces with ease -to find and destroy the Seer Council. This worked... but would ultimately doom the planet of Typhon. Escaping the Exterminatus Kyras applauded the work of the Orks, but seemed insulted (or slightly amused) that Orks were sent to be his killers. Unimpressed, he revealed that the Seer Council was unimportant to him; in fact, he needed them dead if the Exterminatus fleet was to arrive. Since they had arrived, it was time for Kyras' plan to begin. Knowing that there was no hope to survive this bombardment, Bluddflagg ordered his whole crew to escape the planet. With only 19 minutes until Typhon was destroyed, there wasn't much time, as the whole of Typhon was dying. Escape was tougher than expected, as Feral Tyranids, Feral Orks, crazed Chaos Space Marines and even Demons themselves had come to ravage what remained of the planet. Thus, a massive fight had begun- something the Orks loved heavily. Once the Chaos Champion present had fallen, however, the Orks had to leave- and with barely a moment to spare! Home Sweet (New) Home The Tellyporta had gotten the Ork Freebooterz off of Typhon, but its destruction left the end destination unknown. Bluddflagg and his officers were aching, but alive, though still confused. The very second they realized they were on the Judgement of Carrion- a Space Hulk, which is basically a cluster of old ships and comets (as well as other things) smashed together -however, that's when things began to change. Bluddflagg was very pleased- after all, a space hulk could easily be reworked into a new (and massive) Kill Kroozer and/or home base for the Orks. Unfortunately, the Orks couldn't leave the sector with it just yet- work on the engines alone would take at least a year. Also of concern were the current occupants- a band of crazed Orks led by a mad Mekboy and feral Tyranids, which answered the Mek's call -of the ship. Clearing them out took time, but it wasn't too tough. In fact, it felt kind of fun, especially considering that the Mek had built a master tellyporta, which could take the Orks anywhere within the sector. After smashing any auxiliary tellyporta pads, the Mad Mek became the next target. Despite possessing impressive tech, he was eventually killed. The Place they Wouldn't Dakka Things were dark (even by Ork standards)- the Exterminatus fleet was destroying everything, and without taking any loot! There had to be a way to stop this but, with Kyras still around, this couldn't happen. Surprisingly, Bluddflagg- through a serious amount of heavy thinking (which is difficult for an Ork to accomplish) -was able to deduce Kyras' hiding spot- Cyrene, a Dead World that once served as a recruiting world for the Blood Ravens. Going there, the Orks first killed a few Imperial Guard forces trying to fire up a Baneblade, then proceeded to smash some local firebases. Their next target, however, was more serious- a Land Raider, Redeemer class. This was a Space Marine relic and a dangerous one, at that. However, the Orks brought Daisy, so the battle wasn't too difficult. Conclusion At last, the time to face Kyras had come. However, Kyras was no mere Space Marine anymore; he wasn't even a human! He had begun an ascension into a Demon Prince- a half-human, half-demon amalgamation of incredible power -with the aid of Maledictus, a disembodied Khornate demon. Thankfully, the transformation took time and, as revealed by Kyras, the towers of offerings were the key to stopping him. Breaking them made Kyras weak, allowing Bluddflagg (and a contingent of loyalist Blood Ravens led by Gabriel Angelos) to move against Kyras. Sadly, Angelos was injured severely during the fight, leaving the Orks to finish the job. After several brutal fights, the Demon Prince Kyras was brought low- it was time to end this. The Orks called down a Rok barrage- Rok being the Ork equivalent of a Drop Pod -and, with each Rok loaded with explosives, Kyras was blown to bits in a matter of seconds. With Kyras dead, there still remained one problem- Inquisitor Adrastia. She was most likely going to "forget" the previously made deal and try to kill Bluddflagg; still, the two decided to meet. Bluddflagg got the drop on Adrastia and, after scolding her for her double-crossing ways, broke her neck and stole her hat. With the new ship ready, Bluddflagg and his crew left sub-sector Aurelia for parts unknown.Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Pirates Category:Mercenaries Category:Barbarian